


The Ax

by madsj



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: NDAE, ProjectNDAE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsj/pseuds/madsj
Summary: A gritty, realistic alternate ending to the second game in the series: STAY TUNED FOR DANGER! Spoilers for the culprit





	The Ax

"Oh no!" Nancy said aloud as the lights went out. "Lillian, hide!"

"Nancy it's pitch black in here what do you want me to do?" she asked. Dwayne strolled down the stairs after monologuing, but at soon as he reached the floor, ran over to Lillian. Lillian, of course, is a black belt in three different types of martial arts, and is working on another one as of recently, so she was able to fend him off for a while. Dwayne realized that and dodged her hits and went straight for Nancy.

Nancy, on the other hand, decided she was going to haul her bag that was filled with pliers and a screwdriver and a security tape and another VHS tape with an interview of Rick and a television remote and apartment keys and fanmail to Rick Arlen and a doorknob and can of oil and another key and a security badge and 3D glasses to the wall by the fire alarm.

"There's an ax hanging on the wall!" She loudly noted. Instead of breaking open the glass case and swinging the ax, however, she decided that she was going to pull the fire alarm. The blaring followed by Ralph's pounding on the door startled her, but nothing startled her more than when Dwayne killed her as she opened the panel on the wall that had a puzzle that has no resemblance to opening any doors if the fire alarms fail.

"Why didn't I just take the ax?" Nancy cried as she died.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece I had written that I'm reposting here for the Project NDAE.


End file.
